<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Occurences by OphaleWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915988">Magical Occurences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphaleWinchester/pseuds/OphaleWinchester'>OphaleWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catarina mentionned, Hinted Immortal Alec, Immortal husbands hinted, M/M, Magic, Semi-Sentient Magic, Semi-sentient loft, Shadowhunters mentionned, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sleeping Magnus Bane, There is some cursing, Tired Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphaleWinchester/pseuds/OphaleWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Alec thinks nothing of it.</p>
<p>The second time it happens, Alec thinks it's his mind playing tricks on him.</p>
<p>The third time it happens, Alec knows something is up.</p>
<p>(Or living in the same loft for decades has some lasting consequences.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magical Occurences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea would not leave me, so here it is.</p>
<p>Enjoy !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : I do not own Shadowhunters. Also I tried writing at the present tense, which I usually don't. Tell me if you see mistakes, english is not my first language.</p>
<p>Edit : grammar</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happens, Alec thinks nothing of it.</p>
<p>He is combing through the living-room, engrossed in a quest to find his missing demonic book. Now that Valentine is gone, they finally have time to educate Fray about all the different kind of demon there is and how to react accordingly (because whoever decided to let an untrained and uneducate little girl running around doing what the hell she wants and participing in missions, deserves to rot into the nine pits of hell. But unfortunately, Alec doesn't condone harm on his siblings. Shame). Which would have been easier with the book, since it contains said informations. Except, the damn book is missing. He's been looking for hours now ; in the living-room, in the bedroom, in the kitchen, in the library, even in Magnus's apothycary, but no. The book isn't there. He looks under the pillows, under the couch, under the carpet (because why not) then he goes on the balcony. He looks around, under the chairs, near the cats' spot, in case they used it as a toy, but still nothing. At this point, Alec is half convinced the book disappeared into a black hole  into the vacuum of nothingness somehow. It wouldn't be the first time one of their belongings went missing into space (don't ask).</p>
<p>He sighs, throwing his hands in the air with growing frustration. He searched the entire loft and nothing. Yet he is sure the book is here. Magnus and him used it a couple of weeks ago and he <em>knows</em> he left it here. The lack of said book seems to tell otherwise though. He casts one last glance around, hoping it would have somehow appeared when he wasn't looking. No such luck.</p>
<p>He returns to the living-room, and falls on the couch. Head tilted back, eyes closed, he lets another sigh escaped. He massages his eye, a headache building near his temple. The sun coming through the windows and the quietness of the room make quick work of his agitation and smooth his anger. He lets himself have a minute or two of peace before going back to his recue mission. He opens his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light when his gaze falls on the table at his feet.</p>
<p>He stares unblinkingly. </p>
<p>Really, he is too tired to be running around just for a book. The past few weeks had been a blur of work, meetings, work, patrols, work, trying to find out what the hell was wrong with Jace, and more work. Alec is drained, a fatigue anchored so deep into his bones it's weighing him down every moment of every day. Maybe his slighty blurry vision is the reason he missed the heavy volume on the coffe table, next to a stack of paper. Maybe the smog in his head is the reason he missed the old book staring at him in front of him. At least that what he's telling himself, because otherwise it means he, a trained shadowhunter and archer, with a perfect vision, managed to miss the glaringly obvious, big and definitely noticeable book he'd been searching for hours. Nope, it's the exhaustion.</p>
<p>Alec blinks, once, then twice, to be sure he isn't dreaming. The book doens't move. </p>
<p>« What the fuck ? I've been looking for you for hours ! » he nearly screams, his frustation coming back and exploding. He couldn't care less that he is yelling at an object, even though he is glad Magnus isn't here to witness his rant. And maybe there is no need for such language, but Alec is exhausted, and cranky, and done with kind of everything. So he uses foul language, sue him. « Where the fuck have you been ? Where the fuck do you come from ? Have you been here the whole time ? »</p>
<p>Obviously, the book doesn't answer. But Chairman Meow does. He's curled up in the chair next to the sofa, glaring at Alec for waking him up. He moews unhappily, his ears turned on his head. Then he looks at what makes Alec losing his mind, and lets out a sniffing kind-of sound that Alec swears is a snort. Either way, he doesn't move away, just lays his head back onto his paws, and promptly falls asleep. Alec wants to do the same. Instead, he ignores the cat, pinches his nose and breathes calmly for a minute. When he's sure he won't go nuclear at the sight of the damned object, he stands up, picks it up and makes his exit. </p>
<p>There was an annoying redhair in desperate need of a lesson, or twenty.</p><hr/>
<p>The second time it happens, Alec thinks it's his mind playing tricks on him.</p>
<p>He is miserable, wrapped up in a blanket, making a quite convincing imitation of a dying maggot on the couch. He's shivering in his cocoon, his blanket as useful as Izzy in the kitchen, his shirt is sticking to his skin because he is sweating like a marathon runner. Which is gross. Alec glazes at the bathroom door longingly, but if there is one thing he learned today, it's 'do not get up unless you want to faint'. No need to freak out Magnus again. To be fair, seeing your boyfriend passing out first thing in the morning was alarming. Which is what happened earlier. Alec woke up, waited until Magnus was awake too ; they stayed in bed a few minutes and when he stood up, he managed two steps before ending on the ground. Alec hadn't even realise how bad he was feeling until he was on the floor.</p>
<p>Luckily, it's been once-a-time kind of thing so far. A victory for Alec. Granted, he hasn't really moved since Magnus dragged him to the couch, but still. Speaking of the warlock, Alec hopes he'll be back soon, not only because he really wanted to take a shower, but also because he misses him. He is feeling awful with only his thoughts and a dumb tv show for company. His thoughts are mumbled and fuzzy from the fever, and earlier, he'd stared at the steam coming from his cup of tea for far too long to be considered healthy. He'd probable have kept staring if Chairman hadn't decided to jump on him and curled up at his feet. So now, it's him, the dumb show and a cat. It could be worse. But it could be better. Magnus, for instance.</p>
<p>He needs Magnus. Where is Magnus by the way ? Oh yes, he went looking for potions ingredients to help with his... cold ? Flu ? Condition ? Condition. Alec remembers Magnus calling Catarina only to find out she was in the mist of a truly hectic shift at the hospital. So no Catarina. Then he called another warlock, asking them to bring him the ingredients so he could stay with Alec. But they royally fucked up, and brougth a poisonous flower instead of the healing one. Never mind the fact they were of completely different colors and shapes. They apologised, but Alec did wonder if they did it on purpose. Not everyone was open-minded about their relationship, be it shadowhunters or warlocks. Funny how two races who claim to hate each other and have nothing in common can be so united in a shared bigoted belief. </p>
<p>Anyway, after that clusterfuck, Magnus declared the saying « if you want something done, do it yourself » was his new credo and after making sure Alec was as comfortable as possible, left to find what he needed. Which is nice and everything, and Alec loves him for it, but right now, he just wants his boyfriend. And a shower. His broyfriend and a shower. That's a nice combination. His boyfriend <em>in</em> a shower. Even nicer.</p>
<p>Alas, it seems he can only have one of those at the time being. Perhaps the one he needs most. Hum, Magnus would be offended to know he comes only second after a shower, but then Alec thinks if he could feel what he is feeling (and smelling), he would understand. Shower it is. Besides, he could come second to worse things, like Lorenzo, or instant coffee, or acid washed jeans. Ah ! Perhaps he should buy him a pair for his birthday... When was Magnus birthday ? He never asked. What kind of boyfriend doesn't know the birthday of his partner ? The worst. Granted, there were more importants things lately, but still. He should ask him. Yeah, he should ask him once Magnus is back. But first, shower. Hum, shower...</p>
<p>Alec clawed out of his chrysalis like an ungraceful moth, drawn to the bathroom like they are to the light. He glares at the floor, daring it to move under his feet, promosing retribution if it does. He put his socked feet on the ground, arms ready to push.</p>
<p>To faint or not to faint that is the question.</p>
<p>His teachers in Idris would be so proud of him for that. Or maybe not. Who cares ?</p>
<p>Getting his deviant thoughs back under control, or what's left of it at least, he finally stands up. He doesn't move right away, pushing away the nausea and vertigo, instead breathing through his nose to center himself. That does answer the question though : not to faint. Not right now. Yay ! Another victory for Alec. He hopes someone is keeping scores because he sure isn't.</p>
<p>Comforted in the knowledge that he isn't going to pass out soon (i.e immediately), he staggers to the bathroom, positive he looks like a drunk girafe. He should be a duck, Jace would hate it. And Izzy would love that. He doesn't know how to be a duck though. Perhaps next time. He could ask Magnus. Magnus knows everything. Well, may be not <em>everything</em>, but he sure as hell knows more than anyone Alec has ever met. And he's met too many people.</p>
<p>He reaches the bathroom and braces himself against to doorway to catch his breath. Because badass shadowhunter warrior are often winded after a short walk to cross a room or two. Obviously. He lets the door ajar when he enters, because things may be foggy and hazy right now, but he isn't stupid enough to lock himself in a room in his state. That's suicide, which Alec isn't. Anymore.</p>
<p>Anyway.</p>
<p>The steps to actually take the shower are complicated at best, downright hurtful at worse. Halfway through it, Alec wonders if he shouldn't have waited for Magnus, but he is as stubborn sick as he is healthy, so he goes on. The water does wonder for the stickiness of his skin and the shower gel smells heavenly. He would wash his hair too, but his energy is nearly ended, so it's postponed until Magnus gets back. Then he can have his boyfriend in a shower.</p>
<p>It isn't until he's dry, a towel around his shoulders – because, <em>cold</em> – that he realizes he forgot to bring clothes. So, in the bedroom and the dressing he goes. Seeing his clothes among Magnus's neatly folded, his dark palette in contrast with his boyfriend's bright one, ignites a warm in him that seems to come from his fever. He dresses quickly,  or as quickly as he can, which makes a sloth seems as fast as a gazelle in comparison.

He should write a bestiary, he's pretty good at it , it seems.</p>
<p>He returns to the living-room, ready to transform into a mummy now that he doesn't feel like a behemoth demon spit on him anymore. He's in the middle of the room when he hears a sound from behind him. His brain screams « attack ! » and « alert ! » and « defend yourself ! » at the same time, which is impressive considering he thought steam was the most fascinating thing in the world not an hour ago. He twirls around, the nausea lurking around coming in with surch ferocity he closes his eyes under the assault and the vertigo in its wake, not one to be left behind. Alec careens, Alec falters, Alec falls.</p>
<p>He fully expects to collapse on the ground, can already imagine Magnus having a heart attack when he finds him. But instead his back collides with something soft and plushy. He keeps his eyes closed, pushing down the urge to vomit like Clary and Jace push common sens away. His hands shakily feel the fabric underneath him. Not the ground. Huh. </p>
<p>He takes him a few more minutes to blink his eyes open and come to the conclusion that he is on the couch. The couch that shouldn't be here. Alec wasn't close enough to it when he fell, so how come he is laying on it ? Except, when he sits up, and glances around, the couch is still in its spot. It hasn't moved, it's in the same place it always is.</p>
<p>Riddle him that.</p>
<p>Chairman is gone, which might explain the noise he heard in the bedroom, but he won't check. He trusts the wards not to let something that wants to kill him in.</p>
<p>By the time Magnus got back, Alec had forgotten about it, too busy trying not to lose too many braincells to his fever. Jace and Clary share a braincell and half, Izzy has miraculously three, but they're connected with more irregularity than Alec's heartbeat when he sees a spider, Simon's braincells, if he had any, died with him when he turned. Magnus has the most braincell besides Alec, but after hundred of years, there are some misconnection. Ergo, Alec can't afford to lose any of his own. </p>
<p>On the plus side, he does get his broyfriend in the shower.</p><hr/>
<p>The third time it happens, Alec knows something is up.</p>
<p>It's the middle of the night, and for some unfathomable reason he is not asleep. Alec lays in bed, wide awake, sending Magnus jealous glances. The warlock fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, lucky him. If Alec was petty, he would wake him up so he wouldn't be the only one to suffer. But, he isn't petty. Not yet at least. Although if he's still not asleep in the next hour that might change. He hasn't sleep in almost two days, thanks to the chaos Jonathan sows wherever he goes, and now that he can actually sleep, he can't. He doesn't even know why, just that he can't. He tried tea, he tried reading, he tried counting sheeps, but no amount of honey, or wizardly adventures in Hogwarts or jumpings animals helped him. He's seriously considering drinking one of Magnus's sleeping drafts. It wouldn't be the first time, and definitely not the last. But he doesn't like taking things from Magnus's apothycary without asking first, even if the warlock told him he could. </p>
<p>He could try milk. Milk and honey. It couldn't hurt, right ? And what does he have to lose ? Time ? He's already losing it anyway. Sleep ? Pfft. He wishes.</p>
<p>So he gets up, making sure not to wake up the sleeping warlock and tiptoes to the kitchen. He turns the light on and immediately regrets it. He curses quietly, his eyes fluttering to adjust to the light. He stops in front of the sink, reaching above to the cupboard where the glasses are. He pushes the glasses around to get to the mugs behind them. His fingers curl around a white mug with the drawing of an arrow on it, a gift from Magnus. He sets it on the counter and moves to the fridge, yawning behind his hand as he does. He fishes the milk out from the fridge, yawning again, twice this time. And when he turns back, a sight out of a nightmare greets him.</p>
<p>Chairman Meow is on the counter, sitting peacefully next to the glasses he removed from the cupboard two minutes ago. The cat is staring at them, his head tilting to the side. Alec knows that look.</p>
<p>« Don't you dare, » he hisses in a warning, finger pointing at the cat. « Don't you fucking dare. »</p>
<p>Chairman looks over him, then back at the glasses. Slowly, a paw reaches forward, getting closer and closer to its prey.</p>
<p>« No, » Alec whispers firmly. « Don't. »</p>
<p>And because cats are assholes, and he is the epitome of douchery, Chairman looks him straight in the eyes, put his paws on the glasse, and pushes. Alec watches in dismay the glass falling over the counter and smashing on the floor, he doesn't even try to catch it before it does. The sound resulting from the crash seems too loud in the otherwise silent room, and Alec prays Magnus is still asleep. He stays still for a minute or two, but when no sounds come from the bedroom, he relaxes a little, glad his tired and overworked boyfriend is still asleep.</p>
<p>« You little shit, » he swears at the cat half-heartedly.</p>
<p>Said cat is licking his paw, clearly proud of himself, and he meows when Alec speaks. He leans forward to admire his work, no doubt. He titls his head to the right, then the left. But when he starts jiggling his butt, Alec swoops in, catching the cat before he can jump onto his mess and hurt himself. Chairman whines in his arm in a pretty accurate imitation of Clary, and Alec ignores him with an admirable professional detachment. He drops him onto the couch, watches him pace around for a bit then lay half on the arm of the couch, half on the couch itself. The shadowhunter waits a bit longer, making sure the cat isn't going to start a fire while he cleans the mess.</p>
<p>Alec sighs and goes back to the kitchen. It's past four am and he wants to sleep. Instead, he has to clean the mess Chairman made because Magnus won't believe him when he tells him his cat is a demonic entity straight from hell. May be he should film the whole thing next time.</p>
<p>However, he enters the kitchen to find out that the clutter is gone. How, where, he has no idea, but the shards of glass making a mosaic of the floor just a minute ago are gone. There is no evidence of the crime, no proofs whatsoever. For a second, Alec actually thinks the lack of sleep is giving him hallucinations, but then he spots the glass sitting on the counter. The same glass that met an ill-fated ending by the paws of a fluffy demon.</p>
<p>Well, that's weird.</p>
<p>Alec looks around, thinking may be Magnus did wake up and cleaned the mess. No matter that there is no way he could have walked into the kitchen without Alec seeing him. But there is no one around, and the bedroom's door is still closed. He is still making hypothesis when he feels something brushing against his arm. He looks to his right, face to face with nothing. But the feeling is still there, and it's familiar, now that he thinks about it. It's warm and gentle, with a smidgen of sparkles. It leaves goosebumps on his skin.</p>
<p>He looks down and catches a blue shine. It clicks. He is feeling Magnus's magic, no wonder it's familiar.</p>
<p>« Hello ? » he asks tentatively, watching the shine like a hawk.</p>
<p>Can you communicate with magic ? Can it understand him ? Alec isn't well versed into magical thoeries and understanding. He's better now, with Magnus always happy to explain whenever he asks, but he is by no mean an expert.</p>
<p>The shimmer flickers then brighten a bit, and Alec almost gets the feeling that it's happy.</p>
<p>« Are you Magnus's magic ? » he asks, because what the hell is he suppose to do. Being in a relationship with a warlock did not prepare him for this.</p>
<p>The light flickers faster, like it's nodding, then travels up his arm, resting around his bicep. Alec can see it's there but he can't feel it. There is warmth, but no grip, no pressure around his limb like a hand would leave.</p>
<p>« How are you doing this ? I thought Magnus had to consciously use you. »</p>
<p>At the question, the light detaches itself from him (Alec doesn't pout at the loss, of course not) and floats to the walls. It presses against it, then sinks in it, only to pop out seconds later. It floats back to Alec and reclaims its place.</p>
<p>« So, you're... in the walls ? » he tries, unsure if he gets it right.</p>
<p>The shimmer flickers again, then goes down to the floor, sinks in it. Alec expects it to pop out like it did with the walls, but it doesn't come out from the floor. Instead, it spurts out of a cupboard, dives through the chandelier, comes out of the fridge, and so on around the kitchen. It goes to the living-room and repeats the pattern.</p>
<p>« You're everywhere, » Alec understands, feeling kind of proud when the light get stronger. « Well, thank you for fixing the glass, it's nice of you. »</p>
<p>He's barely done speaking when the light launches itself at him, drapping around his shoulders and neck like an ethereal scarf and curling up in his hair. The warmth it emits is nice and lulls him to sleep.</p>
<p>« Let's clean up the kitchen and go to sleep, okay ? » he yawns behind his hand.</p>
<p>The time it takes him to finish his yawn, the light is gone then back again. Alec doesn't need to check to know the kitchen is pristine, glasses and mug put away and milk back in the fridge. He thanks the magic again, and gets a flickering in return and a caress against his cheek. He smiles sleepily, a hand reaching to the blue shine. He strokes it like a pet, and if it could Alec is sure it would be purring right now.</p>
<p>He chuckles quietly at the thought, opening the bedroom's door and closing it behind him to keep Chairman out as he loves to leave his fur everywhere on their bed. Big no-no. He smiles at the sight Magnus makes ; he has moved from his side of the bed to the middle, his head burried in Alec's pillows, his arm across Alec's side, looking for him. The warmth now flooding his chest had nothing to do with the magic. Speaking of which, the blue light reaches towards Magnus, tugging Alec gently. Getting the message, the shadowhunter moves carefully, laying down next to the warlock. He slithers forwards, putting his head under Magnus's chin, his arm around the warlock's waist and their legs entertwined. Alec sighs blissefully, letting the tension melt away.</p>
<p>The magic moves around. It weaves in his hair, strokes his cheek and his neck. Then it moves to his sleeping partner whitout letting go of Alec. It gets simmer, sliding around them all, petting their hair, coiling around their limbs and resting on their skin. Then it settles, and Alec has the blurry impression of being mommified. Then the magic sinks into their flesh. Litterally. Alec watches as it disappear beneath his skin, feeling a bit out-of-it. He isn't scared, never. It's Magnus's magic, and he knows it will never hurt him, never hurt either of them. It's still a bit unsettling to witness, though.</p>
<p>« Okay, why not, » he mumbled, because at that point, it may as well happen.</p>
<p> He can feel it in him, a warmth spreading in his limbs, an electricity coursing through his blood, a resonance in his bones that wasn't there before. It's comforting, and Alec delights in the knowledge that Magnus's magic loves him. All of Magnus loves him, and the news is more soothing than he thought.</p>
<p>After that night, Alec is never suprised anymore when missing objects suddenly reappear, or when his glass is never empty, or when the noises of New York fades into nothing during the night even though he can hear them in every other room. Alec can't count all the little attentions the magic does for him, but he always makes sure to thank it, sometimes he brushes the walls, feeling the magic bubling underneath. At night, the blue shine returns, binding Magnus and him together, never forcing but always there. Alec doesn't know if Magnus is aware of what his magic is doing ; if he does, he doesn't say anything about it. Alec never says anything either, because it doesn't seem that important, and he's pretty sure the warlock knows. It's kind of hard to miss.</p>
<p>(Magnus doesn't know.)</p>
<p>It takes a while before Alec realizes he can feel the magic even when he isn't home, and a bit longer before he understands where it comes from.</p>
<p>It comes from <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>Magnus is constantly leaking magic, that's how his loft became sentient. It's not far-fetched to imagine Alec can absorbs it as well. Magnus didn't think it was possible, since this never happened with any of his previous lovers. Perhaps it's because Alec already has magic, angelic magic, but magic nonetheless. Or perhaps it's because Magnus had never loved anyone like he loves Alec, so his magic never reacted this way. Either way, what is done cannot be undone.</p>
<p>It's take them both a while to truly realize what that means. Not until Alec is thrity-five and Underhill makes a joke about his secret to look like a twenty-something kid. Because, yes, Alec looks exactly the same as he did on his wedding day. No wrinkles and no grey hairs no matter the amount of trouble his siblings and Clary get into.</p>
<p>From there, the following months are full of harships. They fight, not because they're angry, but rather because Magnus is feeling guitly and Alec is lost. It takes them weeks to figure things out, but they do. Things do not go back to the way they were before, there is no goings back. Not ever. But they adjust to the idea. They talk about it, with each others and the rest of the family. They accept this new reality, they embrace this new normal, determined to make the most and best of it.</p>
<p>Without the need to be secretive anymore, the magic leaps at every opportunities to be seen and be physical. It bounces around like an over-energyzed child, but takes care of them like an over-protective parent. It whines when Alec is away too long for work, pouts when they fight, and tends to them when one of them is sick or hurt.</p>
<p>Alec can't imagine what his life would be without Magnus and his over-acheaver magic in it now. Luckily, he won't ever found out. Not now, not ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't stop thinking about Magnus's magic loving Alec, and thus this work was born.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading guys ! Leave a comment or a kudo before you leave, pretty please :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>